


Bedroom Hijinks

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka





	Bedroom Hijinks

Tezuka had no idea what he was doing, why he was here. He had no idea why he was sitting in Atobe's bedroom, his palms slightly sweaty against the material of Atobe's all too expensive duvet. He had no idea why he'd followed Atobe home after bumping into him, just because the other had asked.

"I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable," Atobe said in his low and intense voice and sauntered off somewhere to change.

Tezuka's eyes were so wide behind his glasses he felt sure they must be perfectly round. He contemplated running away while Atobe wasn't watching him but couldn't get his body to move. Instead, he dug his hands harder into the material and tried to breathe as deeply as possible.

Atobe reentered the room wearing... a polo shirt and shorts. And then he picked up his tennis racket.

Tezuka blinked. "You want to play tennis with me?"

"Well, yes. What else could I have possibly asked you here for?"

"I have no idea." Tezuka exhaled, relaxed a little and finally stood up. Somehow he felt like this was all Inui and Kikumaru's fault.


End file.
